With the proliferation of electronic devices, including computing devices, communication devices, and portable entertainment devices, many computing components have become smaller. Many computing devices are manufactured to be relatively thin and lightweight. In some cases, the more thin and lightweight a computing device becomes, the less sturdy the computing device becomes.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 104 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.